Ame
by Lianaen
Summary: One-shot SasuNaru fanfic. Rated R for yaoi. This is my first one like this, so please R&R!


Ame  
  
By: Lianaen  
  
Disclaimer and authors notes: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it, it all belongs to Kishimoto-sama. This is a one-shot story, and there is yaoi here. I tried to keep it as non-explicit as I could, since I'm not to great at writing anything too graphic just yet. R&R please! Enjoy!  
  
A cold wind blew through the Hidden Leaf Village and brought with it a string of relentless rainstorms. For two straight days the rain fell unabated, and on the third day it finally stopped to let the temperature drop. But the very next day, the relentless torrent began again, and it kept that same pattern for an ongoing two straight weeks. The unnaturally cold and wet weather kept most people inside, but not Team Seven. Kakashi kept them working harder than ever in the wet weather training and doing countless small missions. Naruto complained often about the long grueling training sessions and missions, but by the fourth day of it all he noticed it had no effect on the stolid Kakashi and gave it up. On a day when the rain began to fall harder and the clouds began to darken with the promise of a fierce storm to come, Kakashi told them to stop their training early. Though the three young ninja knew it was not the weather that made him stop them early, but that he was going to go see Iruka after they had left. As their sensei hurried off the rain fell harder yet, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke hastily departed for the shelter of their own homes. Though he wanted to walk Sakura home, the vision of sitting down with a hot cup of instant ramen noodles was too enticing, so Naruto ran off down the opposite street toward his apartment. Just as he had come under the shelter of the building stairway, the wind picked rain sodden leaves into the air before they were pelted down again by the rain, and forked lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud peal of thunder. That was when he noticed Sasuke had followed him to the building. Naruto grimaced and mumbled under his breath as a completely soaked Sasuke came under the shelter of the stairway and stood in front of Naruto. "What do you want, Uchiha," growled Naruto. "Sasuke ran a hand threw his limp hair as he replied, "The weather has gotten worse, and I don't think it's a very good idea for me to try to get home through it right now. I was wondering if you'd let me wait it out a bit at your house." Naruto's mouth fell open as he stared at Sasuke. Here in front of him was Wonder-boy Uchiha Sasuke, asking him to stay at his house because he was afraid of going through a storm to get home. "Sure, fine. I guess," he said as he turned and went up the stairs, his idea of some hot instant ramen crushed for the time being. Naruto sulked his way up the stairs to his floor, then pulled out his key and unlocked his apartment door. He left the door open for Sasuke as he went inside and began pulling off his shoes. The door closed quietly behind him and he pretended to mess with his shoes as he watched Sasuke to make sure he didn't do anything. After Sasuke had pulled his own shoes off, Naruto took his attention back to his own. He stretched his arms over his head really quick as he stood back up, then was shocked to feel Sasuke's arms encircle his chest and stomach and his hot breath on his neck. "Wha. Uhh. Huh. S-Sasuke?" was all Naruto managed to get out before Sasuke's silky voice silenced him. "Shhhh. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to get you alone," he asked in a breathy whisper. Naruto was still in shock as Sasuke pulled him back closer to him, and nipped his ear teasingly. His breathing began to quicken as Sasuke's arms slid down and found their way under his orange coat and t- shirt beneath it. Me couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him as the cold hands met his hot flesh, and as he felt Sasuke kissing his neck. Naruto finally lost control over himself, and he slid around and pinned Sasuke's lithe body to the wall with his body and hungrily pressed his mouth to Sasuke's. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and enjoyed the feeling of Naruto crushed against him. As they broke the kiss they both began to frantically, remove each others clothing while kissing each other.  
It was sometime later that the two had finally exhausted themselves. Naruto laid encircled in Sasuke's arms with his head resting on his bare chest, listening quietly to Sasuke's heartbeat. Naruto stared out the window as he listened contently to the rhythm of his lover's life, and fervently wished the rain to never end.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
